Pearls of Knowledge
by stretched rubbersoul
Summary: Meet Pearl Murrow. A widowed writer who finds Jack Sparrow in her home. After blackmailing Jack, he begrudingly allows Pearl to come aboard his ship to observe the real life of pirates, so she can put realism into her novel. Full summary inside, some dram
1. Pearl

Full summary:

Meet Pearl Murrow. A cynical widowed writer who seems to have lost her creative spark. Enter Jack Sparrow, who chanced upon her home while hiding from the navy. Jack is just the person Pearl needs to help her find her edge again. And so, after being bribed and basically blackmailed, Jack begrudgingly allows Pearl to come aboard his ship with her two servants to observe the lives of actual pirates, to put realism into her newest novel about a piratical romance. But piracy is something one just can't observe only. Soon, Pearl is completely wading in it, yet drama ensues as she tries to publish her work, only to be stopped by Jack, who does not want Pearl to leave. (Sorry, Im horrid at summaries) Romance/Humor/Drama

-oo0oo-

Chapter one: Pearl

What he needed was a place to hide, Jack thought to himself. Just for a short time, so he could get back to his ship, and once again escape from the dear men in arms. Again.

He fell ungracefully onto a terrace of a large mansion he was climbing the draining pipes to. After checking the window panes, he put a steady hand on the knob, relieved to find the room unlocked.

It was an odd room. Completely empty save for a small desk littered with bits of parchment, an upended bottle of ink, and another with a raven black quill sticking out from inside. A black Spanish style shall(silk, if Jack had to take a guess) was thrown rather hastily across the winged chair that was pushed out from the desk. Other then this, the room was bare.

Jack walked to the oak writing table, and picked up a piece of parchment that had beautiful handwriting, and started to read it.

"_The sea spray hit Bianca's face as she wished desperately that she was any other place then that of a pirate ship. The sun blazed down on the sailors, their bronze muscles glittering, and rippling as they worked."_

"Rubbish." Jack scoffed, and threw the paper back down on the desk.

"And you could do better, can you?" A rather amused voice spoke up. He froze.

Standing in the doorway with a military bayonet in her arms was a woman. She could have been pretty, maybe if her features were on someone else's face. Her skin was pale, stretched over a oval face, with dark brown eyes, and high eyebrows. Her lips, though soft and plump looking, seemed too prominent.

She was dressed in a black gown, the style exactly like that of the shall on the chair. Her waist was supple, and she wasn't that tall, but it just didn't meld together well.

"Well, being as I am a pirate," Jack flashed a grin, gold teeth catching the light and sparkling wickedly like his attitude. "Most pirate's muslces don't…er what was it…" He glanced back at the parchment "glitter and ripple in the sun as they work. Have you ever seen a pirate?"

"As I said, you could do better? Wait." She shot him a glare. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" Her voice was an odd mixture of Spanish and English, which pretty much explained the style of clothing she wore, the blue black hair, and brown eyes.

"Why, I am standing here. And a moment ago, I was reading some rubbish about pirates. Lady, life on a pirate ship ain't as dandy as all that." Jack decided the best method was to attack an obvious sore spot.

"Well, you try writing about pirates when you've never even been near one." She snapped, and her grip on the bayonet loosened slightly without her realizing it. "I'm supposed to come up with a whole novel about some girl being taken captive on a pirate ship, and I don't even know if the bow is the front or back of the ship."

Jack grimaced. Ignorance when it came to sailing, and pirate life, always irritated him. Yes, he put on a show of being rather dim witted. When one looked at Jack Sparrow, one usually thought of a fox, lithe and cunning, though prone to stupidity at some times(for example, that horrid affair he got himself into when he rescued Elizabeth).

"Lady," he drawled, putting most of his weight on one foot, and putting his hands on his hips in a swagger. "How stupid can you really be."

"I wouldn't be talking about stupidity, when you are the one at the wrong end of a gun." She snapped, and raised the aim from where it would hit his feet, to his just below his mid section. That knocked him down a peg.

"Yes, well…" Jack stalled trying to catch her off of the fact that she had a gun pointed at him. "Are you a writer then?" The skepticism in his voice was enough to miff her again.

"Of course I'm a writer." The woman scoffed.

"So, you have work published? Or just in the ladies' magazines?"

"I have a number of books published under my penname. You know very well that women are discouraged to be writers."

"I see," Jack raised an eyebrow, showing that he clearly doubted her. "Well, I wish you good luck on this horrid misplacement of a pirates life." And with a daring move, he turned to leave from the way he came.

He never made it.

-oo0oo-

"Foolish arse!" Pearl snarled, as the man crumpled to the ground, the blow to his head knocking him clean out. He would be fine when he woke, but he would have a horrid headache.

Well, so what? He needed to be rebuffed for mocking her writing. Yes…she admitted that it wasn't her best of work, but still! Who the hell steals into her house, reads her writing, and starts to criticize it? This man must be crazy.

"Walter!" Pearl called out, and within a minute a rather tall man with thin hair came into the room. "Please get our…guest to Theo's old room. And tell Betty Ann to make one of her tonics that help headaches." The man named Walter did not seem fazed in the slightest to the unusual order, and as Pearl entered her late husband's room with the tonic mixed with rum and water in her hand, Walter was just taking off the man's hat and unbuckling his weapon's belt, as they both got in the way.

"Is that all Ms. Pearl?" He asked, turning in the doorway on his way out.

"Yes Walter, thank you." She sat down and waited.

-oo0oo-

"The rum!" Jack bolted straight up, his eyes wide and his hand outstretched. It took him more then a few seconds to recall where he was; mostly because of the sharp pain that seemed to be splitting his head in two. He was in a different room, a bedroom in fact. The furnishings were all dark cherry wood, and the walls a very royal blue shade, with thick cherry wood chair-rail, baseboard, and crown molding. On the floor was a thick velvet blue carpet to match the walls. There was a desk, two chest of drawers, and one large wardrobe. The bed he was in was a large four poster with the blue hangings pulled back.

The woman who had so meanly accosted him was sitting in an armchair(blue) besides the bed, a book in her pale long fingered hands. When she saw him bolt up, she set her reading down, and leaned forward, a small smile on her lips.

"What the hell did you do to me, woman?" Jack gasped, feeling the large goose egg on his head.

"Here," she said, handing him a hewn cup that had been sitting on the nightstand besides the bed. He sniffed it. "Its not poison," she added. "Just a blend of herbs that help with a headache, mixed with water laced with rum."

Without another word Jack emptied the contents of the cup in one swift swallow, and handed back the cup.

"I have a bargain that I should like to put before you," The woman steepled her hands and rested her chin on them.

"You must be crazy," Jack made to dash, but he noticed his hat and weapons belt were gone. There was also a man standing at the door, holding the accursed bayonet. There was only one window, and it was sealed tight, not even big enough to climb through. He was trapped.

"Just hear me out." She shrugged. "I am widowed. I never loved my husband, but he left me with an indecent amount of money, which is what steered me towards writing. But, I'm bored, and as you so pointed out in my study, I lack the knowledge to make this pirate novel realistic. I will help you escape port"-- she raised her hand to stop him from speaking "I know, because I had a large number of naval officers banging on my door shortly after you arrived, as they had seen you turn down this street and where checking every house on it.

"I will help you escape unscathed if you permit me to come aboard your ship for a few months to observe the realism of piracy that I lack. I will pay you for the trouble and for the protection. And, if my novel is successful, I will also give you a share of the profits. My two servants will also join me. Oh yes," She said, as she remembered the most crucial part in her argument. "The naval officers I mentioned, they are posted at every exit in the house. Only I know the way to a safe escape."

Jack was still massaging his head, but now his mind had set to working. He needed to escape, as the woman well knew. Perhaps he could allow her and her two servants onto the ship, just until they were safe, and then the next port they reached he would simply deposit them on shore. He would also be sure to be paid in advance. Him and his crew needed money. Yes, he had the whole island full of it, but he needed the money _now _so he could _get _to the island.

"I suppose I have no choice." He muttered, sounding defeated.

"I will pay you one third of the total due when we are aboard your ship. The rest of the money will come after I am satisfied with what I have." Jack nodded. He could always raid her money when she wasn't looking. He _was _a pirate. "And if I am approached at all in an unsuitable way, I will make sure that whoever approached me will be singing at a higher octave." He chuckled.

"It's a deal then," Jack said, taking his hand from his head, and extending it to shake her own. "Now, there is just one last thing I need to know."

"Hmm?" The woman stood up, brushing her black satin skirt free of any dust that might have accumulated while she was sitting.

"What is your name?"

"Oh, my name is Pearl. Pearl Murrow. I already know yours." With that, Pearl left the room, but the man in the doorway remained, and Jack was left to laugh at such a twist of fate.


	2. Aboard the Pearl

Chapter two: Aboard the _Pearl_

She might has well been staying in a one room shanty for a two year old, Pearl thought to herself. She set down her bag on the bottom bunk, slid her trunk under it, and turned, almost knocking her elbow against the opposite wall. The cabin she was assigned to share with Betty Ann wouldn't suite one person, much less two. The bottom bunk served also as a desk, and Pearl grimaced at the thought of sleeping on the hard wood, with only her own quilts she brought along, and the thin ship issue blanket to pad the bed.

"Ms. Pearl, are you certain you want to go through with this?" Betty Ann voiced, standing in the doorway, as she couldn't squeeze in with her hands filled with her own items.

"If I am to continue my career as a writer, I must." Pearl said firmly, masking her own feelings. "What will happen if I can no longer write? We could live off Theo's pension only so long, and soon you would be out of a job, and I would be desolate. This is what I must do."

"Very well, ma'am." Betty Ann sighed, and Pearl left the cabin so her maid could get her things situated with less hassle. Pearl had a matter to take up with the captain.

-oo0oo-

"If I must have such small accommodations for my servant and myself, then I insist that I am allowed to write in here." Pearl said calmly, standing with her arms crossed over her bosom, in the middle of the captain's cabin. He was living in luxury aboard the ship, she soon realized. The cabin almost the size of her own room back in Port Maria. Instead of a bunk, there was a large bed, mounted to the wall.

"Well you see, this isn't a hotel." Jack snapped, irritated by this whole ordeal. He hated to admit that this woman was smart. He would have probably been bound for the gallows now if she hadn't helped him, yet the crew did not see this. Most of them kept silent, the thought of _two _women on board(other then Anamaria) making them hold their tongue. However, most of the lower crew did not like this.

"We don't want some bloody women comin' aboard to watch us!" Juan had cried, when Jack breeched the whole plan. "'Ow do we know she ain't workin' for the military?"

"You'll just have to trust me," Jack said calmly, though he didn't trust her himself. Then to assure no mutiny or ill wishes, Jack promised the crew steady pay the time the guests were on board. This, changed their mind.

"You mean to say that every two weeks we all get paid? Like a job?" Joshamee Gibbs stipulated, clearly confused.

"Not like a job, a job. Now, get to work! We need to sail with the tide, before the navy finds us."

Now, Jack was wondering if he was actually going crazy. He should have known that he could have found a way out. But, he grew even more sour when he tried every possible plan in his head, and each ended up with him getting shot or hung.

"I can easily go back to shore and alert the navy!" Pearl swung around and marched out of the cabin, not really intending to leave the ship, but making a good show of pretending.

There was one tiny flaw though.

They had already started to sail, and the shore line was now diminishing.

"Now that your just standing there, please, pay attention." Jack walked over to where she stood, staring dumbly at the sea flying past. "This is my ship. A pirate ship. And I am the captain. You abide by my orders, or you will have a wonderful view from the brig in which to describe in your story. And never, ever, barge into my cabin again, unless by some force of Neptune, I allow you in.

"Welcome to the _Black Pearl_."

-oo0oo-

Pearl could feel the resentment coursing through her two servants. Betty Ann maintained a steely resolve, and Walter was stiff lipped when addressed. None of the crew on the pirate ship even paid them a shilling of attention, and so this presented a problem to Pearl.

She needed to ask questions, poke about and be nosy. But they would have none of it. She hadn't even seen the captain since he basically told her that she was now a captive. Funny, how it worked. Pearl now saw how stupid she had been. Back in the manor, they were on her terms; now, they were on the captain's. And fear started to cloud her veneer of calmness. What if they didn't make it out alive? What if there was a mutiny, and the three "guests" were caught in the middle? Pearl's mind buzzed with 'what if?'s. The biggest one was the thought of being improperly approached; now that the captain was not on her side, and would not reproach his crew.

-oo0oo-

She was on the ship for two dreadful weeks before she finally caught a glimpse of real piracy at its most raw form.

The morning had dawned red, the sea reflecting the sky's sour mood, twisting and churning in a way that made her feel sick for the first time. Tired of being confined to the tiny cabin, she dressed in a lightweight gown of dark grey(she had been mourning for three years, and now she was able to wear dark subdued colors other then black); a cotton skirt and light silk bodice, and made her way up to the deck.

It was in a frenzy. There was a ship, coming off of the horizon, in view enough to know that it was a Spanish merchant vessel barely armed. Men where scurrying about climbing the masts to furl the sails, and loading the cannons for a fight. The captain was at the helm, barking orders to men closest to him, looking grave yet confident in his crew and ship.

"I want you and your servants to stay in the brig." Jack said, as Pearl climbed the steps up to the helm, a question on her lips.

"Why the brig?" She asked, feeling more then a little scared. She had heard many stories about pirate raids, each one more gruesome then the last. She swallowed. Well, she had wanted to see piracy at is were, and here it was.

"Because, it is the safest spot during a raid. Honestly, who would want to go attack the brig?" Jack said rather amusedly, despite the look of irritation in his eyes.

"Well, what if we were attack by a rival pirate, who one of their crew members had been taken hostage and was now sitting in your brig?" Pearl countered.

"You really are a writer," Jack shook his head. "Now round up your servants and go down to the brig, now!" Pearl hightailed it out of there at the sound of harsh authority in his voice.

"Betty Ann! Walter! Come on!" She ran down to her cabin, first grabbing up Betty Ann, and then Walter. As she shepherded them into the brig, Walter let out a rather large huff.

"Honestly Ms. Pearl! We put up with coming aboard, and then basically being taken hostage. Now we are voluntarily going into the jail?"

"Oh hush. If not for me we know both of you would be out of a job. The pirates are about to raid, and they said this was the safest spot in which to hide." Pearl looked around, biting her lip. "Though it isn't very comfortable, at least we will be safe…ish."

"Ish!" And before they could stop her, Betty Ann cleanly fainted.

"Well, at least we will be saved one bit of hysterics." Walter sighed, and helped Pearl situate the maid so she would not be so uncomfortable when she woke.

-oo0oo-

It was a scary thing when the cannons started. Though Pearl took the fright and turned it into words, never being able to write as fast as she had now. Expecting to be inspired at any moment, Pearl had taken her writing tools along with her, as well as her small portable desk, and sat on the dusty floor of the brig, writing furiously. Walter was keeping quite, but every time a cannon sounded, he would squeeze his eyes shut, and take in a deep breath.

Soon, the cannons stilled, as Pearl knew that they did not want to entirely blow the ship out of the water, for the whole raiding purpose. If there were goods in the hold, then they would be ruined by too much cannon fire.

After what she thought was a reasonable time of silence, Pearl stood up and stretched her cramped legs. Walter had dozed off, betraying his weariness, and Betty Ann was still comatose on the small wooden bench. She carefully walked up the steps, expecting to see the crew maybe cleaning up, or doling out the loot.

She did not expect to see however, most of the crew tied together, and the captain bound and gagged, standing on a wooden plank, with a sword resting wonderfully on his lower back.

She couldn't help it.

She screamed.

(**I know you lot must have expected something like that. But do not worry, its all part of the plot(even though it has been done way too many times for comfort))**


	3. The Writer Unveiled

Chapter three: The Writer Unveiled

Deep deep breaths, Pearl told herself. In, and out. Good. With her eyes still surveying the whole scene before her, Pearl's mind started to go into overload. Many idea's popped into the writer's mind, and she quickly took the steps in between herself and the man holding the captain hostage.

"'Ello," Pearl said, quickly adapting the English-Caribbean accent that all the sailor's on the ship possessed. "Me name is Pearl. I'm the captain of this ship. What on earth are ye thinking' yer doin'?"

The man pulled down Jack's gag, and spun him around, so that he could face Pearl.

"Are you now?" The man was amused, and he carried a very heavy Spanish accent. "My name is Antonio. I was under the impression that this was the real captain." Antonio gestured to Jack.

"Gosh no. That's jest me first mate." Out of the corner of her eye, Pearl saw Jack roll his eyes, and heard him let out a small moan.

"What sort of captain hides in the hold while her crew is fighting? And I thought it was against the so called code of piracy that women are on board as it is?"

"We're pirates, mate." Pearl gave a swarthy grin, the type she had seen Jack give before. "Why bother going by a set of rules, when we break the rules of humanity?"

"That still doesn't answer the question as to what kind of captain stays in the hold while your crew was fighting." Persisted Antonio. Pearl sighed.

"A smart one." She countered. "Why don't we go into me cabin and make a wager?" She gave a sideways smile, and raised a suggestive eyebrow. The rest of the Spanish crew all snickered, and one whistled. "For the sake of me crew. It is so hard to find a loyal one nowadays who wants to listen to a woman." She added emphases to the last word, and started sulking away to the captain's cabin.

However, she wasn't entirely stupid. On the way, as she passed the main mast to which the crew members where tied off to, she slipped the dagger from her dress pocket, and easily sliced the rope in half. As though she was going to brush aside her hair, Pearl put her one finger to her lips, and the man she knew as Joshamee Gibbs nodded.

Antonio finally arrived in the cabin, and found Pearl sitting in Jack's large chair, with her feet thrown over his desk in a familiar manner that would speak as if she were home. This was the intended look. She stood up, and sauntered over to where Antonio stood, after closing the cabin door tight.

"I don't think you're really the captain." The man said, crossing his arms over his chest in an authorative way, yet he allowed a smile to play about his rather handsome lips. Many women would find this merchant sailor very handsome if Spanish was what they preferred. Pearl, however, did not. Could not. Spanish was in her blood, and her late husband Theo was Spanish. Both things Pearl could not stand.

"I don't think you really care." Pearl smiled demurely up at him, her real accent finally coming through. Antonio started, then his smile grew wider.

"Why did you lie to me then?" The man took a step closer, his voice growing husky. Pearl knew that he must be on the sea for a while, in order to desire her. It was something she was used to. Men didn't flock to her, and she was aware the reason was her features. The only reason she had a husband was not her handsome looks, but the handsome dowry that Pearl's father laid down.

"Well, to tell the truth…" Pearl sighed, as if she were forced upon situations that were not in her control. "The real captain is my husband's kin. My husband died only recently, and as of now, I am destitute. My brother-in-law begrudgingly took me in for a while, until I could find work and raise money." With ease she fluttered her eyelashes down, and then up quickly to glance at Antonio, only then to lower them again. Like a moth drawn to the flame, the Spaniard took another shuffling step towards Pearl.

If there was to be any romance, it ended right then and there. The door to the cabin flew open and a gun shot rang out. In impulse, Pearl screamed, and ducked under the desk, taking deep breaths again. She was worried at that moment, that she had been found out and then caught.

But it wasn't so.

"I suppose I shouldn't have doubted that ye are a writer. For ye can surly make up some wild tales." The unmistakable voice of Jack Sparrow was heard about Pearl, who slowly opened her eyes, to see him standing above her, looking amused and not irritated.

"Oh?" Pearl made a show to look like she was simply loitering under the desk upon her own act of will, but stood up just the same.

"I will thank ye however, for saving my hide. Yer male servant was of some use. But got stabbed in the effort."

"WHAT!" Pearl pushed past Jack, and jumped over the body of Antonio to run out of the cabin, gathering up her skirts and not even thinking about whether it might be safe or not. "Walter!" She dropped to her knees besides her dying servant. He had been stabbed in his side, and blood was pooled about the recently cleaned wood. Pearl glanced around to see that the _Pearl_'s crew had finally beaten the merchant vessel's and were carting the dead, wounded, and captured back over to their ship.

"Walter, this is all my fault," She whispered, feeling like she was in one of her own novels.

"No," And he died, with his lips shaping that last word, Pearl reached out and with two shaky fingers closed his eyelids.

"Ms. Pearl?" There was a tentative voice, and she turned to see Joshamee Gibbs standing above her, newly found compassion in his eyes. Pearl stood up and brushed her bloody hands dry on her already soaked skirt.

"Please, cant we wait until there is land to bury him?" Pearl brushed two tears from her face, standing up to her full height and vowing to herself that she would not be afraid.

"All do respect, Miss, the body will begin to stink after a few days in this whether. The best thing will to give him a sailor's burial along with the few of our crew who died. He will receive the proper respect." Pearl nodded, and was about to say something, when a shrill shriek hit the air.

It was Betty Ann, and she had just seen the body of Walter.

"You killed him!" She screamed, and instead of walking to them, she took steps backward, her index finger pointed at Pearl and Gibbs. "Its all your fault! You might has well have stabbed him yourself! Murderess! No!" The last one was directed to a crew member, who had just been instructed by Jack to take Betty Ann to Walter's cabin, and lock her in for her own safety and that of others.

"At least now you have the cabin to yerself." Jack offered, and made a gesture with his hand. Two more crew members came up and hauled Walter off the ground and made their way slowly to the hold.

"Ha." Pearl squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath, then opened them again.

"I am sorry that this happened. I was not aware that there were that many people on the merchant vessel. I do owe you one for saving us. And, in the only way to say thanks I can think of, I will allow you the use of my cabin when I am not occupying it."

"Oh," Pearl was surprised. She knew that the captain was not in any way effected by these events, for the look of irritation he still held in his eyes. He probably wasn't even sincere, but was a man of some nobility and hated when he left a debt unpaid.

"If you would be so kind as to lend a hand and help clean up the decks, I would be rather thankful." With that, he turned on his heel and sauntered away.


	4. The Little Boy With His Toy Sail Boat

Chapter four: "The silly little boy with his toy sail boat"

Pear was frustrated. Something that came easy to her, yes, but still. She was horrendously pissed at the captain, for making her work on the ship like she was a member of the crew. However, since her performance with the Spanish merchant vessel, she was no longer a distasteful subject on the actual crew's minds. The Mr. Gibbs, who had briefly consoled her at the death of Walter, was by far the nicest of them all. Second came poor Cotton, who could not speak, and therefore was basically no use for Pearl, but she still liked him just the same. And then it was a trickle down of who liked her. An irritable one named Juan always gave her a look of contempt, and made it a habit of walking away whenever she came near. This infuriated Pearl all the more, putting coal on her fire that made her want to leave the ship even more.

However much she hated the crew, and the captain, and the situation, she was still urged by her mind and conscience to stay aboard and make the best out of these torrid times, and finally make her novel worth reading. And for once, the crew was willing to comply.

"Now, if you want a story, you should listen to Gibbs talk about the curse that was once on the ship." The youngest crew member, who was ironically also a duke, said, as he was kneeling besides Pearl where was polishing the railings.

"A curse? On this ship?" So stunned and skeptical was she, that she dropped her rag clean over the side of the ship in question, and within moments it was out of sight in the waves.

"Not exactly on the ship, but on its inhabitants." Paul shrugged, and produced from his bucket a new clean rag. Pearl took it absentmindedly, but didn't continue her work.

"So like all of you crew members as well as the captain were cursed? How?"

"Not us." Paul said horrified. "The old crew. The one that mutinied against the captain. Hold up!" The last statement was directed to Gibbs who had just walked by, heading for the crow's nest. A few short words were said, out of hearing, and instead of Gibbs continuing on to the main mast, he handed the revered spy glass to Paul, and shooed him away.

"So, you want to hear about the curse then?"

"I don't get it. How does the captain still have his ship if there was a mutiny. I thought that most pirates didn't survive a mutiny," Pearl leaned back on her haunches, and rotated her shoulders; a wince on her face.

"Alright," Gibbs sighed, and brokenly sat down, to lean against the bulwark. "It all started about twelve years ago..."

-oo0oo-

"And so then with the help of Will and Elizabeth, Jack escaped from the hanging and swam to the ship. In various places such as Tourtuga and the port towns in Jamaica, he gathered crew. This time hand picking them, and a hell of a lot more careful about who he chose." With a finished sigh, Gibbs placed a hand to his head and scratched it vigorously.

"So...there really was a curse? This isn't some tall pirate tale?" It had taken a moment for Pearl to speak. She had been and apt audience, and Gibbs loved telling her the story. Her eyes were huge with what she had just taken in, in such a short time.

"Yup. Even ask Will and Elizabeth if you get a chance. They're decent folk and wouldn't lie for the sake of an interesting story. Now lass, you should finish your work."

"But there is so much more I wanna know!" Pearl wailed, standing up before Gibbs, and offering him a hand. He took it thankfully, but still shook his head.

"Hows 'bout you finish up with the work Jack wanted you to get done, and meet me in the galley when you're through." Pearl nodded eagerly, and kneeled back down with extra zeal to do her chores.

-oo0oo-

"What do you mean you told her about the ship!" Jack bellowed, pacing his cabin now. The late morning sunshine was pouring in from the large bay windows(thrown open to prevoke a non-existent breeze) and illuminating the wood furniture. Unlike most captain's, Jack had a real bed. He loved this luxury, and it was also safe. In case of a storm, he had the storm ties like on a regular bunk, and the bed itself was mounted securely on the wall. On the same wall as the bed was a large cedar wardrobe, also mounted. On the opposite wall was Jack's large post-office style desk in which the little cubicles sat maps and charts, some unknown to many other sailors. Slid out from his desk the was rolling mahogany chair. There was a small table for eating at with two chairs, stationed just in front of the windows. The room was painted a very pale blue, and seemed to make it more warm. It was almost as if Jack had taken a room from a nice inn and fitted onto the back of his ship.

"She's a writer, Captain," Gibbs appealed, clearly annoyed. "A lot of the crew are still irritated by her. She needs something, otherwise her time here will just be wasted. She was very interested in the whole lot. Who knows, she might make you famous." He said that with a chuckle, but one glance from Jack shut him up.

"Make me famous!" Jack jumped on that sentence. "Make me famous indeed! Make me famous to the navy. Make me famous to other pirates who might have it in for me! Spill all the secrets I have learned over time to be the captain that I am today!" He basically roared out the last few words.

"A loud idiotic one who cant see a joke when it dances around naked wearing your hat?" Gibbs stipulated, raising his eyebrows, and subconsciously licking his bottom lip in a habitual manner.

"Shut up!" Jack snapped, and flung himself on his desk chair, rubbing the pads of his fingertips across his stubbled cheek. "How much did you tell her?" He asked in a calmer voice, preparing for the worst.

"About all. Of course not all the grimy details, and the...emotions. She knows the skeleton of the story, and so I think it would be better for her to come up with something from all that. I left a lot of breathing room."

Jack nodded, relief now flooding him. "I think when we hit Tortuga this time, we'll just leave her off there." Jack had been thinking of this part of his plan for a while now. It didn't help, though, that she had saved him and his crew in one effortless sweep of her eyelashes. Well, he paid her back by allowing the use of his cabin for writing, and she had come and gone a few times. But he still had the sulking feeling that he owed her. It was said the only way to repay the debt of someone saving your life, was to save theirs in return if the need arose. Some superstition suggested that if you saved someone, then you were forever responsible for that life. And Jack was trying to be careful. His back luck streak of ten years was now coming to hopefully its end. The sudden rainbow at the ten year downpour.

After her had gotten his ship back, to him it seemed to reek with bad karma. It took a whole year of menial scrubbing and airing out before it seemed to dissipate. In the lower hold, the smell spoke volumes of sex, liquor, dead rats, and mold. That took a whole week itself before it smelled as a ship should smell(slightly of mildew, and wood polish), with Jack working among his new crew and getting to know more about them. It was a sight to see, with Jack in his rolled up shirtsleeves, and a rag in his hand as well.

Now, he was feeling guilty, but this needed to be done. Pearl was a hindrance in his side, and he couldn't stand her. There was just something about the small writer who had too many big words to fill her head. She thought she was superior to the lowly pirates, and turned her nose at them, even though she had to look up just to see most of their faces. The only person she seemed to get along with, as well as him liking her, was young Paul. An aristocrat who had, like most of high society, gotten bored of his titles and wealth. In a rare moment, Jack found him at the docks, about ready to sign the articles of a scummy pirate ship who's captain beat his crew, starved them, and then always always ended up killing them in the end. Jack rescued Paul, and so that would also be a life he would have eventually saved.

"Leave her in Tortuga?" Gibbs was astonished, as he drove the captain out of his reverie. "That's harsh, even for you. At least drop her off in Port Maria, where she can just walk back to her house."

Jack gave a flip of his hand, clearing dismissing the other man. "And if you see Pearl, tell her to get her arse in here!" Jack called, as the door was closing, with the first mate on the other side.

-oo0oo-

"Yes?" Pearl asked, peeking into the captain's cabin. She was wondering if he noticed her dalliances with Gibbs, and then was startled to realize that he was NOT her captain, and so she shouldn't even worry about it in full.

"Your time is up, Missy. I expect the rest of the money you owe me, and your stop will be in the lovely town called Tourtuga Town, the capitol of the lovely island called Tortuga."

"What!" Pearl cried, stepping into the room and slamming the door behind her. Jack was still sitting in his chair, with his legs kicked up on the desk. "No, I was the one who decided when I would go!"

"Not anymore. We're on my ship now." Jack grinned his token swarthy smile.

"But that was part of the deal. You're going to renege your word? We shook hands. And I clearly stated that I would pay you the other two-thirds after **_I_** was satisfied with what work I had. I am nowhere _near_ satisfied. All I have been able to do is work! I'm not even signed on the articles."

"Articles?" Jack pounced on the word, and a sudden brilliant(at least to him) plan had just blossomed in his brain. "Yes, the articles. Why don't you sign them then? That way you can stay on the ship as long as you want."

Pearl was breathing heavy now, her bosom rising and fall quickly, and her cheeks were bright pink with annoyance. She narrowed her eyes at him, sizing him up and staring him down.

"Your just a silly boy with a toy sail boat," She said in a silky voice. "I would rather be dropped off in Tortuga then ever have to sign your articles and be ordered around by you twenty-four-seven."

"Very well," Jack's voice was now cold. That was a blow to his ego, which was already low since being mutinied. He had learned not to stroke the thing until he thought he was infallible and nothing can touch him. That was what he thought ten years ago, and then it all happened right before his eyes. This girl need to be put in her place.

Jack stood up, and with quick steps was close enough to Pearl in order to snake out a hand and slap her smartly across her left cheek. She fell back, her hands clasped over the offended area, and her eyes wide with anger and something like fear.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again. So you don't sign the articles? So what. I can still order you around. Its sixty three men against you. Hardly anything challenging. And if I wanted, I could throw you into the crew rooms and let them eat you alive. So I suggest you watch your mouth and your step."

Pearl's teeth were slightly bared, her left hand still on her stinging cheek. She was slightly bent over, and so she looked fierce when she slowly met the captain's eyes. Their eyes both were blazing.


	5. Jason Bennette

Chapter six: Jason Bennette

The brig. Not many people had seen the inside of the _Black Pearl_'s brig long enough to tell the tale. Mostly, they would die of either starvation, a bullet or stab wound, or get killed the moment he is let off the ship. It was rather large. Mostly because of the massive hold of which the Spanish Galleon was famed for. It wasn't even in the lower hold; the room of which the sweeps were run was under the brig still. It held four main cells, the bars running top to bottom, and no longer held ankle-deep water(the leak being one of the first things Jack had fixed) it was a lot more accommodating then other ship's brigs.

But...not to Pearl. She was now officially a captive. Having refused to step off the ship when they arrived at Tortuga, as well as paying Jack the money she promised him; Juan had a wonderful time of carting her down to the brig...kicking and screaming.

She was allowed her writing tools, as Jack had commented before; "You will have a wonderful view of the brig in which to describe" or something like that. Pearl couldn't quite remember his exact words. But to show this touch of irony, about a half hour after she was deposited bodily into a cell, the lovely Gibbs came wheezing down with her portable desk and all the trimmings.

There was, however, a bit of a silver lining to this horrendously **dark** cloud. It was more of an interesting lining, then a silver one.

Now, the interesting thing came in the vision of a man. He was in the cell opposite Pearl, and by all standards, looked as if he belonged in the House of Lords, not the Brig of Pirates. He was reclined on the bulkhead with ease, a rakish hat strewn over the bench with a plum colored cloak lined in what appeared to be real ermine. His tunic was of the purest white cotton(she took a guess) and his breeches were a dark crimson. His feet, upon which were outfitted in soft leather riding boots, were crossed at the ankles, and he held the appearance of being at ease.

This man had been studying Pearl longer then she knew. From the first moment that she was thrown into the cell, her dark brown skirts practically up over her head, until now, where she sat cross-legged, a sour look on her face and her chin in her hand. Off to the side of her cell was the portable desk, and so he took her to be some kind of writer. Or perhaps a poet. Or artist. Whatever her occupation, the man could tell just by looking at her that she was not normal.

Two hours went by. Finally, in a fit of aggravation, Pearl got to her feet and started to pace. Another hour went by.

"Your going to wear a very large hole on the deck if you continue that way." He finally spoke. Pearl spun around, her eyes narrowed.

"Just as well. I don't give a damn. If I could blow this ship up, I would."

"Really?" The man's voice was very deep and velveteen. The light was now coming in through the portholes, and she could better see his face. There was nothing special about it. Handsome, but commonly so. The only unique feature was the jagged scar running down the length of his right cheek. "And pray tell, the grudge you hold is because of your current position?"

"There is that." Pearl nodded, leaning against the bulkhead, and crossing her arms. "But ever since I ran into the captain, nothing but trouble has come my way."

"Oh?" He stood up, and swept a rather elaborate bow. "My name is Jason Bennette, at your service...well, as long as I'm alive that is."

"Pearl Murrow." Pearl just gave a wave of her hand, as if swatting away a fly. "Did you owe the captain money?" All she received was a strange look. "Well, that's practically why I'm here. You see, I saved his arse from the navy, and he was to allow me on his ship for a length of time to study pirates to help with my writing," She gestured to the portable table. "But, as soon as we were on here, all of our previous arrangements got thrown out the porthole. Now, the reason I'm down here is because he decided to drop me off in some place called Tortuga, and demanded the money I would give him when _I _was satisfied. I refused, and voila...here I am."

Jason Bennette blinked. "That is a very...strange yet interesting tale. Why write a piece of fiction, when you have all the tools at your disposal to write something real?"

"I..." Pearl frowned. "You're right. The person who runs through all my books says that it's time for a piratical novel. He didn't say it had to be fiction."

Jason was about to respond, but there were footsteps coming down the short hallway that lead to the stairs. They fell silent, and the look on Pearl's face was anything but excited.

"Pearl?"

"Paul!" The relief was evident in Pearl's voice, as Paul came into view. He was carrying an unlit kerosene lantern, and two trays of food.

"Captain only wanted to give you bread and water rations," He said to Jason. "But I thought it unfair to let Pearl have real food with you down here as well. I take it you two are acquainted?"

He set down the lantern and slid Pearl's tray of food through the slit first. She nearly pounced on it, ravenous with hunger.

"Just so you know, the captain is calming down...ish."

"Ish?" Pearl tore apart the hunk of dark bread and dipped it into the rather watery stew. She took a bite, swallowed then laughed. "I never in a million years thought I would end up sitting in a pirate brig, and looking forward to such crap food, that my slave wouldn't eat." She raised the bead in the air. "Cheers."

"At least your not sentenced to die," Jason pointed out.

"And why are you?" Pearl asked dryly, spooning some stew in before taking another bite of bread.

"Because. I am the captain's brother." There was a rather loud clank and the two men turned to look at Pearl, who had dropped her spoon, and her mouth was hanging open. Paul, naturally knew this already. He had even been acquainted with Jason before they met back up on the ship. It was a start, to be introduced to his brother, the Captain Jack. And in fact, Paul had a hard time swallowing that such a refined man of society had such a...pirate for a brother.

"Wait wait wait." Pearl pushed away the food tray, no longer hungry. Her eyes, however, were wide with amazement, and her hands were itching to start writing. "This can't be real. You, Jason Bennette, a man who clearly has manners and taste...you are the brother of _Jack Sparrow_? THE _Jack Sparrow_. Who raids and pillages and rifles and all that rot? Holy shit."

Paul was taken aback by Pearl's language, but evidently, Jason was used to such reactions.

"Yes, he is my older brother. He would have been Viscount Jack Bennette. But he chose Captain Jack Sparrow instead. And naturally I got the title." Jason shrugged. He had sat down, and was now poking at his own food.

"And so what?" Pearl pressed, basically hanging out the cell bars. "Did you guys just get into a spat, and he threw you in here, punishable by death?"

"Talking rumors are we?" Came a cold new voice. Pearl winced, as did the other two, automatically knowing who was in the shadows. "Doesn't my baby-brother tell such interesting stories, Pearl?" Jack stepped forward out of the shadows cast by the doorway and staircase. Paul quickly excused himself and then there was silence.

"I was actually wanting to talk to you..." Pearl said hesitantly. Five minutes ago she had completely forgotten her current situation. Now, with the stilted silence thick as custard, it hit her with full force once again.

"Oh really?" Jack sneered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes. If you let Jason and myself out, as well as promise not to throw us back in, kill us, maim us, drop us off in some unknown port, allow me to write in your cabin, and leave when I wish it...I will pay you double the starting price." Pearl sighed, after getting it all out. Jason was clearly confused.

He had been in the cell for two weeks, biding his time, and wondering if it really was the end. When he saw Pearl get thrown into the cell, he knew she was not normal. She was now trying to buy their freedom, and his life. He wondered if she was married, or had been married. The gown she wore was dark, but that could just be preference. She seemed to willful and yet subdued. Learned, and yet...growing up knowing her place in life, only then to discover it had all been a farce. That was much like how the Bennette Brothers' life was, Jason now mused.

"That seems like an awful lot of hassle just for double..." Jack stalled, rubbing his chin; the matter of getting more gold into his pocket more dominant then having the nuisance(Pearl) and his own brother free and roaming.

"Triple then." Pearl offered flatly.

"Deal."

-oo0oo-

"I suppose you learn from previous mistakes?" Jason offered, and he, Pearl, and Paul were sitting in the warmly lit galley, the last to eat their dinner. Surprisingly, Jason was a rather good cook, and managed to find a little to do about his brother's ship. Pearl refused to work any longer, as she was now giving up nearly her whole late husband's pension just to be on the ship and observe everything as it was.

She was starting to get worried.

True, she had an inch stack of parchment already written, but that was just scribbles, notes, and various doodles. She needed to reform and put some sense into her writing.

"Yes, I suppose so," Pearl said rather melancholy. She pushed her spoon through a puddle of stew on the table, making a trail on the wood. "Hopefully this book sells. I don't know what would happen if I became destitute."

Something in that word made her stop cold.

"What is it?" Jason asked, more amused then concerned.

"Oh my God." Was all Pearl could stutter out. Paul stood up and came around the other side of the table, interested as to what had caught the writer's mind and made her start like this.

"What?" Paul pressed.

"Wh-wh...what ever happened to Betty Ann?"


	6. Bad Moon on the Rise

a/n: Aloha and hello! IMMMMMMM BAAAACCCKKKKK!!! Indeed. I had a baby girl while I was away(in fact, that was why I was away) and her name is Beatrice! Therefore to honor my daughter, I shall make a character in this story(maybe my other ones too) and make her just how I always wanted to be. Plus, Ive added some historic thingers, as well as another Johnny Depp role I have no idea if what I wrote is impossible or whatever, but just yeah. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 6: Bad Moon on the Rise

"Well, you knew that something had to have happened to her." Jason said, trying to consol the rather frantic Pearl. "I mean, everyone forgot about her for what…two weeks?"

"Yes, but to drop her off in Tortuga, of all places!" Paul snorted, taking a swig of rum, then throwing the bottle over the railing of the ship. Pearl watched it hit the waves, then disappear into the ocean forever. For some reason, her mind flashed to Walter, her dear and departed butler who had seen her through her marriage, widowship, and ultimately the _Black Pearl_ to his death. His death would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"I should have never brought them, silly town polish whore that I am." Pearl sighed. She wiggled her toes, the feel of the smooth deck underfoot somehow calming. "I thought that I would need them. Thought they would like to share this experience with me. Walter died, and Betty Ann got plopped down in Tortuga. Who knows if she will survive or be eaten alive?"

"Hush," Jason soothed. He looked up and sighed. "Here comes the captain."

Pearl quickly cleared her tight throat, and brushed back a strand of black hair from her face. Jack did not pause as he passed by his brother, the authoress, and the ex-lord. He continued on his way, not even caring. To him, none of them existed.

Jack had decided that the best way to be rid of Pearl, was to simply ignore her until she left. Let others worry about what she was doing and who she was doing it with. HE had heard rumors about her and his brother sharing a bunk, but he doubted it. To him, Pearl seemed cold and unaffected . He guessed that her marital life was something she would like to never remember, and supposed that she had a strong disinclination to men. Something he actually worried about. His lower crew had fallen ominously silent, and it made Jack severely uneasy. Mutiny was something that would always chill his blood and get the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Just the thought made Jack feel like he was going to break out into hives. He wondered if the crew were angry about Pearl being onboard, as well as the recent freeing of his brother, Jason. He shrugged. No use counting your eggs before they hatch…so to say.

Indeed, the lower crew were getting restless. Juan even had the audacity to recommend the Black Spot, saying that the tyranny of Captain Sparrow should come to an end. He only had a few of the lowest of bilge rats to rally with him, but if he came up with a plan, a smart plan, Juan was sure that it could happen. And he wouldn't mind knocking the aloof and horridly annoying "authoress" down a few pegs. Women should not be on board a fighting pirate ship; whores were okay for just a night in port, when you didn't want to worry about getting fleas, and use your own bunk, but most of the time it didn't work, beings as more then half the crew used hammocks. But not only was she sailing with them(not to mention not doing any chores worth a damn, if swabbing the decks and working in the galley were not worth a damn) but she was an "author". Women didn't write books. It just wasn't done.

Meanwhile, Pearl was having her own little crisis. The day that she found out that Betty Ann had been unceremoniously dropped in Tortuga was the very date, three years ago, that she had terminated her pregnancy.

It was only a year or so into her marriage, and she had been sick in the mornings for two weeks. She knew the signs. She had missed her courses two months in a row. But she did not want that baby.

IN the dead of night, she snuck out of her own marriage bed and went to see a soothsayer, and got herself a potion to get her belly off her. She refused to have a child that would completely and totally set her marriage. She was still writing letters to Rome, trying for her life to get the marriage annulled on the pretence that her husband was impotent. If she had a baby, her fate would be sealed, and Rome would sweep her letters away in a great big swoosh.

Jason came up upon her in this darkest mood, sensing her angst, but smartly so not saying anything that might upset her. Instead, he decided to fill her in about his family history.

"Would you like to know about our family?" He asked quietly. A writer always wanted to know more, he reflected, and so he did the best he could, not waiting for a reply.

"Our grandfather was the second earl of Rochester, perhaps you heard of him? John Wilmot? Many say that Jack is the spitting image of him, but we never knew him, as he died shortly after our mother was born, syphilis, I believe. He had everything! A beautiful wife, my step grandmother, who is still alive; a friend in a the king, and everything else he should ever want. Well, he left our grandmother, my mothers real mum, a bit of cash, not only that…she was an actress of the highest in London theatre. He helped her become who she was. Well, she died maybe when my mother was say…ten? And so, knowing her true father, my mother sought out his wife, Elizabeth, which was also my mothers name, and demanded her own title and money, or scandal would ensue. Well, my step-grandmother was tired of scandal, who wouldn't be? And so she accepted Elizabeth as her own, taking comfort in the fact that my mother was of John Wilmot's blood, and therefore a part of him."

"Wow." The story had been more then intriguing, and Pearl found her mind absorbed completely, wanting to hear more. "So, how did you and Sparrow grow up?"

"We lived with my mum and my grandmum. She bought out her title in order to give it to us, because she had been the Dowager Countess. Charles II was grateful to my grandfather, for the work he did in the House of Lords, right before he died, ensuring the Succession." Jason paused for a brief moment to catch his breath, and the rhythm of the story once again.

"The county we lived in was always wet, and boggy. If you did not get fresh dry gravel or dirt on the road, it would be impossible…of course, you would have to find dry dirt or gravel, which was mostly impossible. I vaguely remember my grandmum Elizabeth, as she was mostly away. She decided one day to go and settle here in the Caribbean, and actually lives in Port au Prince. Our mother still lived in England with our father, Stephen Bennette, who was a lord in his own right."

"And Jack just, gave that all up, to become a pirate? Why?" Pearl asked, amazed at the story that had been unfolded before her.

"That, you would have to ask of Jack. I still do not know to this day why he did, but he did." Jason stood up, and smiled down at Pearl, thinking she was quite beautiful when she let her face be vulnerable, but she caught him looking at her in that way, and she quickly arranged an unattractive scowl. Jason sighed, and nodded once before leaving her cabin.

Two days later, Pearl was sitting in the Captain's cabin, frantically writing; so fast that ink was spattered on her grey gown and she had a streak running down her long nose. Jack was at the helm, like always when she was using his cabin, but she didn't notice his absence.

She had maybe written ten pages, when the door opened so quietly that she couldn't even hear it over the scratching of her quill. She didn't know someone had snuck into the room until a filthy hand came over her mouth, and something hard hit her across the head, and everything was black for Pearl.

(a/n: ahhahahahaha! Cliff hanger! But I am on a roll, so don't worry, but more reviews means more chappies, and quicker!)


	7. Piracy in a Raw Form

a/n: This chapter is strongly rated M. If you would like, you could skip to the second part, and wont really miss anything, and Im sure you are such smart readers you would get what happened, but never the less, I thought I ought to warn you.

Chapter seven: Piracy in a raw form

When Pearl finally awoke, she was in the brig of the _Black Pearl_, her head aching, and her body screaming in protest for being on the floor, non-moving, for such a long period of time. She gingerly got up, and almost fell down again, when a steady hand caught her by the waist.

""All right there?" The gruff voice assured her it was the captain, but then her stomach sank. Why was the captain in the brig with her?

""What happened?" She asked, sitting back down on the deck, rubbing her head gingerly. There was already a large knot forming on the back of her skull, and just touching it made her eyes smart with pain.

""Mutiny." Jack said darkly, crossing his arms and crossing his feet at the ankles. Pearl couldn't help but realize that was exactly how Jason would sit.

Pearl finally looked around for the first time, noticing that all the crew, save for maybe twenty, were in the cells as well. She tried to pick out who was missing, and only a few came to mind, one prominently so; Juan. She noticed Joshamee Gibbs standing in the cell next to the one Jack and she were occupying. He gave her a small smile and a nod of the head. However, she did not see Paul.

""What happened to Paul…?" She asked Jack in an undertone, only to see his looks darken.

""Killed in the struggle. In fact, he died trying to save you." He said it so pointedly, that Pearl knew he thought it was her fault, and she figured it probably was.

To Jack, it was more then that. He felt responsible for Paul's life, and probably always would have if he hadn't died. But now he did, and he felt even worse. He kept a chant going in his head, almost like a mantra; _shouldn''t have let him join, so stupid. Should have turned him into the law, would have saved him at least. Shouldn't have let him join, so stupid._

Pearl let the tears flow down her face at the thought of Paul dying for her. She swallowed hard, and took a deep breath, wondering how she could phrase the next question.

""And your brother…?" She asked daintily. Jack scowl got deeper, and she instantly regretted saying anything in the first place. In fact, she was starting to wish she hadn't woken up at all.

""He's safe," Jack snarled, and Pearl did a double take of the other cells, noticing him in one, asleep.

""Captain, I…" But Pearl, for once in her life, was at a loss for words.

Everyone looked up as they heard the door bang against the bulkhead, and Juan came walking down the steps, his swagger a bad imitation of the Captain's, a bottle of rum in his hands(by the look on Jack's face, some of his best) and also wearing the captain's hat. He walked over to where Pearl and Jack''s cell was, and produced a large key ring. Two more men came down the steps, a look of anticipation and down right nastiness on their faces.

After Juan opened the door, he nodded, and the two men walked into the cell, and seized Pearl from where she was sitting on the deck. She let out a strangled protest, only to get backhanded in the face, and a kick to her stomach. She doubled over in agony, dry heaving at the pain, only to be physically drug upstairs. In the back of her mind she could hear the crew's protest, and final sound of the cell door swinging shut with a loud clank. Her eyes were so filled with tears, she didn't realize she was in the captain's cabin until she heard the door shut, and smelled the familiar smell of rum, sweat, and the sea. She felt something heavy binding her hands behind her back, and then she was carried to the large double bed that Jack had mounted to the wall.

Fearing what was to come, she started to scream, until a dirty hand came down roughly on her mouth. She nearly gagged at the stench, but the hand bore down harder.

She felt Juan lower himself on her, and his breath was hot in her ear.

""I would let you scream," He said in a low and husky voice. "I would love for the crew to hear your screams. But a captain needs peace and quiet when it comes to his women. You will not like this." The whole time he was speaking, his free hand was hurriedly pulling up the many layers of her mourning skirts. He had her legs pinned, and both arms above her head. She was not a large person, and there was no way she could win in a physical struggle. She would just have to endure whatever punishment he saw fit.

Juan was still having a hard time getting Pearl's skirts up, he accidentally took some pressure off of one of her legs, and she brazenly brought her knee up into his groin. With a howl like a banshee, Juan fell over sideways, clutching his crotch, and hollering in pain. Pearl quickly scrambled up in a flurry of tangled skirts, and a mass of undone black hair. Before she got off the bed, however, a hand grabbed her by the ankle, and swept her back.

""You…will…pay…for…that…bitch."" Juan wheezed in agony, still struggling with her arms. He finally gave her a swift hook to the cheek, making her head spin and completely shocking her. She was still for a moment, amazed at the smarting, sharp excruciating feeling coursing through her whole body, centered on her face; Juan overpowered her again, and this time just ripped her skirts clean away, his anger and rage so adamant.

Peal would never forget that day, no matter how hard she would try, it would haunt her for the rest of her life…always in the back of her mind…always there.

-oo0oo-

Blackness swirled around Pearl like fog in the moors of Ireland. She felt nothing, heard nothing, saw nothing. Ever fiber of her being felt as if it was splitting apart, and then lit on fire, only to be poured in burning oil. Then, everything went white, and memories from her life came flooding back to her, as if a dream.

""_But Papa! I don't want to go to some cold and wet island. I want to stay here, in Spain, my country! I would simply die of the cold and loneliness if you force me to go to England. My heart will pine away for Spain. Please, Papa!" Pearl was only fourteen years old, kneeling at her father's knee, in his study, and begging him not to send her to England for schooling. She was a vision in scarlet, her clothes very fine quality, and sparkling rubies in her ears. Tears were running down her cheeks, unchecked, and her face was quite lovely._

""_No, Querido (trans:Darling) England is what you need. After that escaped with the artist who did our family mural you must go there. I will not have my daughter branded a 'Mujer de la noche' (trans:Woman of the night). You cannot have everything you want all the time, Querido. And the English will teach you to be a proper lady, not some sulky lazy Spanish puta (trans:whore). Your mother would have wanted this for you. Now go compose yourself before the quest arrive for your birthday."_

_-oo0oo-_

""_Theodore, I really appriciate all that you do and give me, but my heart just isn't into this whole…marriage. It feels too…practical. There is no affection, or love. It is only for convieniance." Pearl and her soon to be husband, Theodore Murrow were standing in the parlor of the large manor house she was staying at in England. Every day for four months Theodore would walk to her house (a good three to four miles) and bring her little gifts of flowers, fruits, or other little delicacies that proper ladies accepted. And every time before leaving, he would propose to her, and every time she would turn him down._

""_Even if you don't love me, and I feel affection for you…I would treat you like a queen…In fact, we can return to Spain, if you would like…build a life there. All I would want from you are a few children, and perhaps no scandal. I swear, Pearl…I would treat you just."_

""_Theo…I'd have to think…I don't know……"_

_-oo0oo-_

""_I am aware you are barren, Pearl, but that does not mean that the whole society of friends we have should know as well." Theodore was pacing up and down in the parlor, him and her having gone to a late party of their new home, Port Maria in the Caribbean. Pearl was feeling sluggish, hot and bothered. Something didn't feel right, and all she wanted was to strip down to her chemise and lay on the cool crisp sheets that had been hanging out all day catching the beautiful lush smell of the Caribbean. She wanted to go to sleep with a cool rag on her head, and perhaps a maid to fan her while she slept. _

""_I didn't tell Tara that I was barren. She just took the fact that we have been married for almost five years now, and we have no offspring. Why, you have no heirs to your fortune, and I have no babies to mother. You think I enjoy this? You think I want it to be publicly known, when it causes me grief everyday?"_

_Theodore blinked, unused to his wife snapping at him in such a manner. Since the day they were married she was always cool and complacent, biddable. But now her cheeks were red and she seemed to give off energy. Her eyes were red, as if she wanted to cry, but no tears fell._

""_I wish to God I wasn't barren Theo, I really do." She sighed._

_-oo0oo-_

"Do you think she is alright?" Jason asked his brother, right after they had brought a battered and unconscious Pearl back to the brig. They dropped her in a heap on the floor, not caring that her head banged the bars. As soon as the two men left, the crew jumped up, but none could help her, save for Jack.

""Anybody gots a jacket? I need any spare clothing. Her dress is a ruin. Just something to cover her up with, and to tie her safely so she doesn't get flung around if the water is choppy.. After a few moments, Jack approached Pearl with five jackets, and six shirts. He made the crew turn away as he gently peeled the torn and tattered dress away, and tried not to gasp at the amount of damage done to her.

There was no doubt in his mind she was raped. That was obvious. Her left cheek was swollen with a nasty looking bruise spreading across half of it. She had bruises on her wrists which were still tied up; bruises on her legs, abdomen, and arms. Jack figured at least one of her ribs were broken, and grimaced at the thought. Broken ribs were not fun, especially if you had no rum to kill the pain.

All Jack could do was wrap Pearl haphazardly, and make sure she couldn't harm herself if she woke up, not knowing the extent of damage done to her body.

For the first time since meeting the writer…he truly felt sorry for her. She had seen the death of her butler, the cruelties of a raid, and been cheated out of nearly all her husband's pension. But Jack had a thing about men hitting women and children. It was grounds for death in his book, and that is one of the many articles that hve to be signed if someone wanted to join the crew.

""She'll be fine, mate." Jack said, his voice low, deadly. Jason knew right then that Jack would get back at Juan for hurting Pearl. If not out of affection or sympathy, then out of what was right and just in his own mind.

""Go get 'em, Jack." Jason mumbled under his breath, sending a silent prayer for Pearl to a God he didn't believe in.

(a/n: will they get out of this one? Will Jack ever come to love Pearl? Will Pearl trust any man now? Will Juan meet his bloody and painful end? Bum bah bum! REVIEW. I didn't get ANY on the last chapter.)


	8. Underestimated

**Chapter 8: Underestimated**

It wasn't until the next morning when Pearl finally awoke. She let out a small shriek at seeing Jack standing above her, and quickly tried to sit up, only to let out a small mewl of pain at her injuries.

"Your safe…for now." He conceded, taking off his jacket to add to the one about to slip off her shoulders.

"I…" Pearl tried to speak but couldn't quite get the words out. "I.."

"Shh." Was all Jack could find to say. He let her get her bearings about her for a moment, then carefully sat down opposite her.

"Did he…?" For some reason Jack was finding it difficult to say the words, and closed his eyes in silent sympathy when Pearl nodded.

"But I got this…" She whispered, pulling out of her hair a straight pin.

"Good girl!" Jack crowed, hugging her, but instantly letting go when she stiffened and made a retching noise. "Sorry," He mumbled. He stood up and showed the rest of the crew the pin, and set about to picking the lock of his cell.

"Alright men," He said, concentrating on the lock. "We will need to sneak down to the artillery and grab whatever's there. I always keep a store of bayonets and pistols, as well as swords, but we never know. If there is nothing, we need to come back here and lock ourselves in for fear of bein' discovered, but we shall play by ear, eh?"

The men grumbled in agreement, following their captain as always. It took another minute or so for the lock to spring gratefully, but soon Jack had the other cell unlocked.

"Pearl, the best thing to do is stay here and await what happens. If anything we could overbear them if they try to hurt you again, but you must find the courage. And scream like bloody hell if you can. Can you?"

Jack smiled when she gave a small nod, feeling almost proud of the girl. He gave her a smile before he and the rest of the crew slowly and quietly slunk up the stairs.

It took them maybe five to ten minutes, clinging to the shadows to get to the artillery room below the brig, and there they found, thankfully, enough weapons to overpower the mutinous crew. Then it took them even longer, though the men were dunk from their victory and "masculinity" at taking Pearl…they didn't want to be noticed too soon. Jack gave the motions to set about attacking by stealth, and continued to his cabin.

It was a small joy to find Juan sitting in his own chair, passed out drunk. It took him a moment to get over the overwhelming feeling as seeing another man, other than Barbossa, sitting in his chair, before he quietly padded up behind the man and with one hand held a sword over his neck, the other a pistol to his temple.

As Jack pulled back the hammer, Juan awoke, and started to rise, but the sting of the cutlass against his throat made him still.

"You've broken the code, it seems." He slurred, as Juan tried to speak, but drunkenness and fear made his words choke in his throat.

"How…" He stumbled, swallowing repeatedly.

"You underestimated the writer." Jack said harshly, suddenly realizing he had too. "I want you to rise slowly, and without any sudden movements, and go where I direct you." Juan did so, and as he turned to face his real captain, Jack was triumphant to see the look of fear in his eyes.

"The bitch deserved it…" he mumbled, and got a good wallop to the face with the butt of Jack's gun for the effort.

"Now, down to the brig." He demanded. They started out the cabin, and the real captain was pleased to see his men make short work of Juan's followers. He told Jason to go down with a dressing gown to the brig and collect Pearl as he didn't want the two to come face to face, and after everything was said and done, deposited Juan into the brig.

"How…?" was all he managed to stammer after the bars had swung shut.

"You'll never know!" Jack said happily, making sure there was nothing in which Juan could escape with. "You're followers are all dead, and soon you will be too. I'd be asking God 'How?' if I were you." And with that, the mutiny was over.

-oo0oo-

"Pearl…?" Jason started, unsure how to approach the writer as he made sure she was as comfortable as possible in her own cabin.

"Yes?" She asked, her eyes hollow, but a grimace of a smile on her lips.

"Will you be alright?"

"I suppose I shall." She replied, tucking back the thin blanket on her bunk and sitting down softly, a look of pain fleeting across her face.

"You are a true gem, Pearl," Jason said, softly exiting the room.

-oo0oo-

After repairing what the men had damaged, the _Black Pearl _sailed easily into the harbor of Tortuga and Jack refused what-so-ever to allow Pearl ashore.

"Its not like I'll have anywhere to stay." She mumbled, but rolled over in her bunk, her back to the captain.

They stayed in port for a few days, allowing the crew shore leave, and soon Jack realized he truly liked Pearl. Not in a man-to-woman way, but in the friendly way and decided to buy her a few new gowns and shifts as hers had all been destroyed along with her dignity.

It took him two days in itself to find what he truly wanted for the girl, and as he rowed back to the boat with two trunks full of goods, he hummed a tune lightly.

"Pearl…" He called softly, knocking on her cabin door. He didn't wait for a reply, but had his men quickly bring in the trunks and deposit them before hastily backing away.

"I have some gifts for you, Pearl." He said lightly. Jack frowned at the lump in the bunk, wishing she would rise and become herself again, but knowing she would not. All he could do was hope his bought gifts would cheer her.

"Hmm." Was all that came out of the covered form of the authoress.

"Well at least look…you don't have to get out of the bunk." Jack smiled as Pearl rolled over and her rumpled hair and face came into view.

One by one Jack showed her the deep burgundy gown, the light apple green silk, and the yellow satin. He showed her the soft cotton shifts, and the practical women's boots. Then he slowly gaited to the bunk, and dropped down on one of his knees.

"I know you are despondent right now, but I hope you will wear these." Jack said softly, producing a velveteen box and opening it for her to see. Inside nestled amongst silk lay a beautiful necklace of black pearls. Pearl's eyes widened at seeing them, and for once in a long time sat up.

"But these are so fine!" She declared, in a voice hoarse from no usage. "T-thank you." She stammered, taking the box and staring at the pearls with an almost smile ghosting about her lips. "Truly. Thank you."

-oo0oo-

And even though it took her awhile, Pearl slowly became less and less reclusive and took about her duties once more. It would still be a while before she took up the pen…but it was a start. They sailed ever onwards and towards the sunset.


	9. A New Found Hope

Now, I am quite mad at you lot! I know I havent updated in ages, but my last two chapters feel on deaf ears...or blind eyes, so to speak. Please review and let me know what you think? I seem to have lost my spark.

Chapter nine: A New Found Hope

"Captain, you need to be seein' this!" Jack looked up sharply from where he was sitting at his favorite table in the Faithful Bride, all drunken stupor abandoned with the shout from his crewman.

"Aye, Havering, what is it?" Jack drawled as his helmsman, Wilmot (or Motty) Havering slid into a chair opposite his captain. "I found this while roaming around an empty building, look for a place to bed with a whore," He said this unabashedly and without showing what it was, slipped an item into Jack's hand. "I suggest you look it over on the _Pearl_." He added.

Jack quickly stood up and without preamble weaved his way through the tavern, out through the streets, and to the docks, all the while Motty was behind him. They made it to the ship without incident, and it wasn't until Jack was safely closeted in his own cabin did he really look at what Motty had given him.

It was a tarot card, but for some odd reason, it was not one found in the major or minor arcane. It depicted a a man kneeing in front of a large chest and underneath in Latin the words said "Fools Gold". Jack studied it closely, suddenly realizing that the setting was in Cuba. He tried to recall something that seemed to be important, but as it eluded his grasp, he struck it out of his thoughts. 

"You might have something there…" He murmured, still raking his eyes across the card. It was a decent size, but acutely worn. Jack wondered how it came to be about, and his intuition told him it just might lead to treasure. "If this is Cuba…but where could we find what it truly means?" 

"Dunno, sir…" Motty had nothing to really say, hoping his captain would solve the mystery, as he had not the brain capacity to do so. "Perhaps some other crew member might know. Gibbs perhaps?" 

Jack nodded, and soon Motty had returned with Joshamee Gibbs. 

"What's this about 'Fools Gold'?" He queried, looking down at the card. "It might be named Fools Gold for a reason, Captain."

"Yes, but I am recalling to mind a certain French pirate/privateer by the name of Farceur Goldman. Farceur means joker in French. And as a joker in court is known as a fool. .Rumors have that his treasure has been found numerous occasions, but I feel like it is nothing but a boast. You know how it goes…if there really was someone to find it…" He trailed off and went to his large desk to retrieve one of his own maps.

"I know for certain that gold has been searched for in Havana, but went awry. Mayhap this is what it means by 'Fools Gold'…"

"Jack, you are looking into nothing." Gibbs stated flatly, not even bothering to use his title. Jack picked up on this, and checked himself.

"Well, how bouts we go to Cuba and see for ourselves, eh? We haven't been there for a while. If there is no treasure or clue, then we will give up or hasty search and continue what we do best."

Motty and Gibbs exchanged looks with their eyebrows raised, but said nothing more on that subject.

"Captain…can I inquire as to how Pearl is doing?" Motty finally ventured, as they said in silence for a few good minutes. Gibbs went to the supply chest safely mounted on the wall and grabbed out a bottle of rum, and after uncorking it, handed the amber liquid to Jack.

"As well as can be hoped." He shrugged. "There really is nothing we can do, except keep her busy." 

"I wonder if she can speak French?" Gibbs suggested, but Jack simply let out a large bark of a laugh.

"Really, Gibbs! She is Spanish. They hate the French. But maybe if I offer to give her a share if she helps…"

"I'll leave that up to ye, Cap'n." Gibbs nodded and the younger man, then he and Motty left.

"I wonder…"

-oo0oo-

"Pearl, darling, feel like getting out of the cabin today? The ship is abuzz with excitement, and they reckon they might have found a clue to treasure…" Jason tempted the woman, and smiled when she considered, then nodded. She hated to admit it to herself, but there were a few members of the crew that she would have liked to see, as well as feeling the itch to finally get out of bed. It had been another two weeks since Jack had brought her the gifts, and she was still reeling from his kindness.

"Please leave so I might get dressed," She said hoarsely, still unused to speaking. Jason left with a beaming smile, and Pearl slowly stretched back into her frame, joints popping noisily. She padded over to the fresh water that had been brough daily in hopes she would rise, and washed herself briefly, before putting on the apple green silk. She decided to go barefoot, and after running a brush through her hair in a few desperate attempts, rolled it up in a bun at the nape of her neck.

Pearl admitted that it did feel good to be getting out of bed, but she felt weak already. She stood for a moment, catching her breath, before slowly, very slowly, pushed open the cabin door.

"You look a treat!" Jason exclaimed as she emerged, and she colored and looked away, uncomfortable. Jason knew better then to offer his arm, so they walked side by side until reaching the deck.

Jack had ordered everyone to be polite, but not overly so. They were to engage in conversation (other than greetings) only if she chose to. The crew readily agreed, feely such sympathy that they had unknowingly taken her on as one of their own.

It was high noon, and they were approaching Cuba soon, maybe another half a days worth of sailing, and the sky was brilliant blue…not a cloud in sight. Some seagulls were flying overhead, shrieking down, and a few dolphins were ahead of the ship…a good luck omen to the crew. Pearl took in a deep breath of fresh air, and a ghost of a smile played about her lips. She sought out Jack, who was standing at the helm, anxiously looking up at the birds. Apparently he had already been struck by one of their unfortunate "deliveries", and was trying hard not to try and shoot at them.

"Captain!" Jason hailed, and ushered Pearl up to the quarterdeck. "Soon to Cuba?" 

It took Jack a moment to respond, as he had been shocked to see Pearl outside, and wearing one of the dresses he had picked out for her. She looked lovely, and he realized it with a start. He pale face and dark haunted eyes gave her an appearance of something deep, dark, and secret. All in all, she had taken this tragedy and in doing so almost became a beauty. _But not quite_…a spiteful voice said in the captain's head. 

"Aye, we will soon be in Cuba. Havana, really," Jack said in an aside to Pearl, who only nodded. "You see, I have this hunch, that there is either treasure, or a clue in Havana…Have you every heard of Farceur Goldman? French pirate who amassed a large amount of gold over his life?"

"Isn't that how the story always goes?" Pearl asked quietly, staring out to sea. "No, I have not heard of anyone by such a name. I don't like to affiliate with the _French_." Jack grinned at the way she said the word, almost as if it tasted nasty in saying.

"Well, by chance can you speak the language?" He grimaced, awaiting the answer.

"Actually, I can. My mother, before she died…she had me learn English as well as French. Even though my accent is heavy, I know the dialect well enough." Pearl shrugged.

"Great!" Jack beamed, hoping it would go this way. "Perhaps you can help us out with the translations, and whatnot. I'd give you a cut of it, same as any crew?" He tempted.

Pearl actually smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "How kind of you. But if I were to take a wage, I think I should do more about then translate." 

"Would you like to sign the articles?" Jack asked in a quiet voice, so only she and Jason could hear. "I could promise you more protection, and you would get a share of anything we find. Then you could print your own books and not have to worry about using a male name. C'mon, Pearl. Why not? What do you have to lose?"

"Nothing," Pearl said simply, and Jack almost wished he could take the pain from her eyes. "Nothing. I have lost my dignity, my money…" She shot a sideways glance at Jack shrugged, who nearly gulped but grinned as it was such a Spanish gesture. "I can't promise you much. But then, you have taken everything else there is. I will sign your articles, Captain Sparrow. I will be of your crew."


	10. Drunken Pirates of Various Degrees

Chapter ten: Drunken Pirates of Various Degrees

"What do ye do with a drunken sailor?" Jack asked, slurring his words abominably. He blinked a few times, and turned to look around the table to see if anyone knew the answer.

"I dunno," Joshamee Gibbs answered, drunk himself. "But we be pirates, not sailors."

"Then the question is…what do ye do with a drunken pirate?" The two men glanced around the hazy tavern and took in all the drunken sailors and pirates. It was nearing midnight by the sounds of the bells on the ships in harbor, and they had been drinking steadily since arriving sometime near noon.

Apparently, what you did with a drunken sailor or pirate was give them more drink, allow them time with a whore, then throw them out on the street when they passed out. That sounded very good to both men, though they had obligations and they knew it.

Jack and Gibbs had been waiting for a "man with a dog" so to speak, and were growing increasingly tired of having to wait for him, when he should have been there two hours ago. His name was Louis de'Bois and he was supposed to know everything about the failed mining attempt for gold. Only he "knew" where the old site was, as it had been ages ago. He was along in his years, and reported being one of the ones to sit by and watch as it all went up in flames…or water, which ever.

Pearl had agreed to come ashore, but around eight P.M. decided to head back, as fatigue crept over her very soul easily. Though she was still drawn and distant, the time amongst the crew who cared for her, and trying to help Jack figure out the meaning of the tarot card, she was becoming less of a recluse.

"Supposedly you scrape their belly with a rusty razor," Jack said disdainfully, his upper lip curling, and a squeamish look on his face.

"That would do it then," Gibbs replied, then slowly set his head down upon the table. Jack sat there and stared at him in wonderment, and slowly, very slowly, poked the man with a cautious finger. He didn't rouse.

"Hey! What are ye doin? We haven't finished this bottle yet…" All Jack got in reply was a loud and startling snore from the older man.

"Well now what do _I_ do with a drunken pirate?" Jack asked to no one in particular.

"I heard putting them in the longboat till they shiver works." A new voice (which was definitely not Jack's) said from somewhere. In fact, Jack became quite alarmed when there was a disembodied voice telling him what to do with a drunken pirate. But after several moments of looking around wildly, he soon located the face to the voice.

It must be Louis de'Bois, for the man was very elderly looking (though there was a very sprightly air about him) and spoke with a heavy French accent not the least bit dampened by years of living in Cuba. He was rather short, with a completely bald head but a full beard running down so long that it could have been tucked into his breeches. He wore plain garb that spoke of nothing but ordinary, and his blue eyes seemed a little _mad_, to Jack, who was perhaps the _maddest _of them all.

"Louis de'Bois?" Jack asked, still slurring his words slightly, but none the less sober from the encounter. If he managed to pull of being drunk, the man might tell him everything in hopes of Jack not remembering.

"_Qui_, I am Louis," The flamboyant way he pronounced his name spoke wonders, as Jack had simply pronounced it as one would read it…not the proper way to say it at all in fact. That lead him off into a silent tirade with his own brain about why in the world French people didn't enunciate the last letter of their words. He mentally shrugged though, after a long silence had fallen.

"Is your companion quite alright?" Louis asked, sitting down in a chair between both pirates, but regarding Gibbs with a wary look.

"Oh yes, just a bit along in the years and couldn't hold his drink. But I assure you whatever you might say would be in the strictest of confidences, savvy?"

Louis simply smiled, and after receiving a glass of cognac. hunkered down to see exactly why he was being summoned by one of the most infamous pirate captains to sail the Spanish Main.

"So how is jolly ole life treatin' you these days, Louis?" Jack made a show of waving his arms about and swaying, as if on a ship.

"Very well indeed," Louis replied in an equally civil manner and took a drink from his brandy.

"I heard in this very tavern that you were once a miner, but then I says to meself, what would a respectable man like Louis de'Bois have to do with mining gold when he could well afford to buy the mine itself." Jack gave his disarming smile, and it seemed to work.

"Oh, aye, I was around, but not one of the miners. In fact, I was the one financing the whole venture, and then I ended up wasting all the money, and my credibility. What's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing," Jack shrugged and looked around broadly. "'Cept…" But then he paused, giving dramatic effect to his words. "Well, I always _did _want to see a mine, really."

"Too bad," Louis replied shortly, an edge to his voice. "The reason why it failed is because we forgot to anticipate the water level below ground, and the tide itself. A horrible hurricane hit, we weren't yet aware that digging too deep would bring up water, but the storm flooded us out, and more then half of my men died. You could try to visit it, Captain Sparrow, but you would find nothing but a watery cemetery of lost hopes."

"Why!" Jack exclaimed, bringing his hands together with a smart 'clap'. "That be the best kind there is!"

-oo0oo-

"Could someone please explain to me why were are tramping about the swamp, looking for an old mine?" Pearl protested loudly. Instead of irking the senior crew (it was only Jack, Gibbs, Jason, Motty, and Leer besides Pearl) it made them smile as it seemed her old spirit was returning. In foresight, they had giving her a pair of breeches and shirt that used to be owned by AnaMaria when she sailed upon the vessel. It was in fact, heartening to see her storm about having to "Dress like a man, go tromping about with men, and look for some man-fool's treasure." In fact, she was so disgruntled she started rambling in incoherent Spanish, something they had never heard before.

Jack, not being one inclined to the Spanish, no matter who it was, found it particularly amusing, as her voice was beautiful when talking in her native dialect.

They had been wandering around for over an hour, searching for the sign saying that the mine was near. Louis had said something about a sign with the warnings of booby-traps (Jack _hated _booby-traps) and Pearl had the unfortunate luck to suddenly disappear into the water.

"Pearl!" All five men chorused at once, desperately feeling around in the murky water, all knowing what kind of danger lurked there. Suddenly Pearl's head bobbed up out of the water, and she was gasping for air, scrambling into the shallow water once again.

"I think I found the mine," She spluttered, looking down at her swamped covered clothes, then regarding the men with death glares. They all smiled broadly and Jack quickly took off his jacket (which had served her on another, more tragic occasion) and swept it about her shoulders.

"Good work, luv. It seems you found the mine!"


End file.
